Me, My life and Her
by The Scat Lemon Queen
Summary: It's Johnny's crazy life with his sister's crazy experiments but along side him is his most faithful servant/slave/bodygaurd/secret crush Jessica!
1. Chapter 1

**AN/: The idea is a favour to a friend of mines who has a cartoon crush on Johnny. No scat, no girl with a dick, just simple johnny with female version of himself as his servant, slave, cum bucket, protector, crush, girlfriend and secretly his daughter.**

**Enjoy!**

-X-

Today was a sunny day and a normal one at that for Pork Belly and one flame headed boy. School was out, malls and shops were open, Hugh was cooking for later on tonight, Johnny was playing video games and his sisters where in the lab as always.

"Hey Duky" said Johnny "Why do I feel as if something veeeeery good is gonna happen to me today. I mean, call me crazy but I just having this feeling that karma is smiling down on me"

He paused the game and looked at his best friend/pet as he continued "Like this morning, Dad gave me a disant cheese burger for lunch and not his uuuuugly meat loaf and brocklie, and then when I was out of cash to buy some red gush at shop next to school Hugiene showed up and got me three bottles AND we had a good conversation on bagders 6 without him having to mention Suzan at all... And worse-

WE DIDN'T GET ANY HOMEWORK!"

The talking furry friend shrugged as he said "Well maybe it's because you haven't relied on the experiments of your sister this month Johnny. I always tell you nothing good comes from taking the easy way out. But who knows, maybe today you do have luck on yourside!"

Johnny father came up to the two(with duky sitting properly to a dog's sitting position and tossing the joystick aside) and said "Johnny, your sister's are calling you to the lab. Go quickly before they forget why they did".

"Uuuuhhh...okay" said Johnny as he glanced to his dog who gave him the 'Don't look at me. I don't know why' look'

The laboratory

Johnny walked into the lab with the doors atomatically shutting closed behind and looked to see his two sisters susan and Mary standing over some kind of platinum box that was shaped like a coffin.

"Okay, what do you want, I have things to do, don't wanna die ect. You know the deal" said Johnny. His sisters looked at eachother then back to Johnny as they said "(susan)Well Johnny, mom and dad recently came to the both of us and talked to us about being unfair to you.(Mary) By that, thet meant that every time we give you an expirement we always expect something in return or sometimes we just use you without ever appretiating your help and willing to risk your life.

(Susan) So what mom and Dad asked as to do was create you a servant".

"..."

"..."

"..."

Both Duky and Johnny just looked at the two sister scientists with shocked expressions as they both said "Say wha?"

Mary continued on "We created a clone from your DNA but gave it a different look and gender. (Susan) We gave her a few memories starting with you being her original creator and master and she does what ever you ask her to do no matter what it is.

(Mary) We didn't want to stop their so we gave her high intellenge with a good level of IQ, great sex appeal, the strength 20 bears, good 'assets', an unheathly obsession towards you and she only respects you, fears you, serves you, protects you, and loves only you.

(Mary) We gave her all the fighting atributes duky has but only she has more fighting styles and techniques, along with being able to speak every single language in the world and we filled her mind with necessary knowledge but she has the abilty dowload anything and understand it just by licking it

(Susan) We basically gave her all the traits of a human being and natures but the only flaw she is she doesn't have human morals, but's nothing to worry about".

The to sisters turned to the box and Susan(standing on the left side) pressed a button and the lid of the box slide open with some smoke coming out as well. A humanoid figure walked out of the box blocking Johnny from seeing anything. The smoke cleared revealing a women tall if not not a few centimetres taller the susan and Mary as she was wearing the same shoes and shoe size as Johnny, the same pants as Johny but hers only reach just over her knees, the same shirt and jacket as johnny but hers only covered her busty bossum showing her well toned torso. Her had was not the same size as johnny's but it was the same round shape. She had some pink lip gloss on her lips, a small nose and small ears, the same blue colour for eyes that went well with her eye lashes and eyebrows, and she had the same hair colour and side cuts but only the red tips of her hair was leaning forward.

"(Both susan and Mary) Johnny, say hello to your personal servant Jessica Test!"

(AN/: Still can't an image of what she lookes like? Look the cover image of this fic! She has the same voice as Johnny's mother)

"You guys created a servant... for me?...this is awesome!" Yelled Johnny who looked at Jolly with stars in eyes.

Jolly smiled making Johnny get small blush on his cheeks as she said "Hi there johnny. I have waited a long time to finally meet you."

"Alright, hold on a second Johnny. What if this robot doesn't go rogue and try to kill you-

Before duky could finish, in flash jolly was infront of him and kneeling on one knee brushing the top of duky's head and looked at him with her eye lids half open as she said with a sweet voice "Please...don't call me a robot. I am not a machine, as I am just as human as master Johnny, duky. Call me that word again and you won't be able to chew another stake again"

"She is right, Dukey. She isn't a robot not even in the least. She has everything a human has going and can do,

(Mary) besides the fact that she can destroy this house under one punch and she can walk on water and breath fire".

Duky nodded but glared at Jessica as he said "Susan and Mary have created some insane things for johnny before and they have all gone crazy and tried to kill him. I don't care if you can eat, drink, sleep and poop like human. I have my eye on you"

Jessica smirked and replied "If you really don't trust me, I'll tell you what I'm made of" and whispered in duky's ear making the k9 eyes widen and yell

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME? THEY CREATED YOU FROM HIS SPERM?!"

Johnny snapped out his excitement and looked at Duky as he said "Who's made from what now?"

"U-uh nothing Johnny. I was was asking if she likes cerial just as much as you do Hehe" said duky brushing the back of his head sheepishly getting glares from Susan Mary but moooooore intense glare from Jessica as her eyes turned black for a second making Dafy run behind Johnny shaking in his legs whispering "Not a human...she can't be a human".

"Oh come on Duky, your just sad that you'll never get to what she can and she's more strong, awesome, cool and drrrrrreeeeeeeaaaammmmey" said Johnny as he said the last part looking at Jessica with stars in eyes and blush which Jessica smiled in return.

"(Susan)Should we tell him that Jessica also thinks of him in 'that' way and that she is biologically his daughte?"

"(Mary) No, if we do, he'll tell mom and dad and we'll be grounded for very long time on charges of raping him which he didn't do but we technically did turn that dream into a wet one and we...touched his p-

"(Susan). Don't say it. I washed my hands 20 times today. How can a boy his age have penis that big!"

"Yeah...his bigger then (swoon) Gill!"

Meanwhile, johnny was talking to Jessica not hearing a single word his sisters said

"(Johnny) Soooooo jessica. You don't mind making my homework, making my school projects, helping with tests nad getting me out of trouble with bullies right?"

Jessica smiled as she kneeled down to Johnny's level and said "Your parents won't allow me to help you in that way. But for you, I'll break any rule to help in you in anything you want me to do" and kissed Johnny on the forehead, making the flame-headed boy blush but released as he thought to himself

'This could be the best thing that has ever happened to me!'

**END!**


	2. Chapter 2

_The following day; Morning_

It was 7:30am and the alarm clock of Johnny went off. Johnny's left hand reached for it and smashed it causing it quiet down.

"Hmmmmm...when last were these pillows this comforting. I never knew they were so soft, so smooth on my skin, so squeeshy and...round?" said Johnny. The flame headed boy opened his eyes and looked up to see Jessica dressed in the same pajamas as his own peacefully sleeping with her hand ontop of his head. He glanced back down to see that all along he was sleeping ontop of her chest(mainly her boobs) and panicked as his face became pale with fear.

'Oh god! I slept on her chest?! I remember the last time my hand landed on this women's breast and got a beating of a life time! I gotta get off of her quickly!'

He slowly reached for Jessica's hand and grabbed it gently trying to-

"(Moan) Johnny, where are you going? It's Saturday morning and cartoons won't be on untill 12 in the afternoon" said Jessica as she opened her blue pupiless eyes looking to see Johnny more freightened then a kid who saw a gost.

"J-Jessica...I know it looks like I got ontop of you on purpose but I...I swear I didn't! Pleeeeeeaase don't hit me! Woman hands are hard on my poor cheeks! And I don't use lotio-

"Calm down Johnny. I'm okay with you sleeping ontop of me. And if my headlights make you sleep comfortable then you can lay your head on them as much as you want(smiles)"

Johnny sighed and rested his head back on Jessica's bossum as he said "Thanks. I still haven't got use to sleeping with a girl and in my bed. Do my parents even know you are sleeping on my bed? With me?"

"Your parents insisted seeing as you have constant nitmares about school and other stuff so they asked me asked me nicely to help you get better dreams. And this way is a success, minus your drooling(giggles)" was what jessica responded getting a blush of embarassment from johnny who scoffed saying "Hey I don't drool...well yeah but not when I'm sleeping!"

"Maybe your right. But anyways, you won't be having anymore nightmares, and that makes me happy! And you looked so cute when you sleep with your mouth open!" said Jessica with grin as she brushed Johnny's hair making the flame headed boy pout and respond "Yeah well you're no better anyways! You snore more then duky does especially after he eats". Jessica giggle in respons to what johnny said and smiled which made Johnny gain a small blush on his cheeks, but stopped as he noticed his best friend Dukey wasn't present in the room.

"Speaking of Dukey, where is he? Did mom and dad cook beef in the morning again?" Said Johnny, looking around for the putch but found he wasn't around.

He got off the bed and put on his slippers while saying "His probably down stairs, I'll go check to see what his doing" and walked out the room closing the door.

Just as Johnny closed the door shut, Jessica sat up from the bed and yawned, spreading arms apart. She stood up and made the bed, clean all the cloths and garbigde laying around open all the curtains and windows, and finally placed all the videos games in one big boxes and neatly place the video game player(AN/: I have no clue what's called).

"(Sigh) that's more like it! But I think cleaning up is a worthless effort. Yep! I'll never do this again unless he asks me to" said Jessica, and she too left Johnny's room to head down stairs to the Kitchen"

**The Kitchen**

Everyone was present as Hugh(AN/: Johnny's dad if you don't know) was dressed in his everyday normal attire and Lila(AN/: Johnny's Mom) was dressed in her formal business suite showing she was heading to work today. Susan and Mary were dressed in there white lab coats which got looks of confusion from the everyone at the table(Dukey Included, Jessica absent) with the two sisters looking back saying "(both)What? We have bathrooms in room and we room and we woke earlier" which got shruggs in return. Johnny was still in his blue pajamas as dukey was sitting on the floor next to johny's left side and there was a empty seat on johnny's right side.

Jessica came down stairs and sat next to johnny as she said "Good Morning everyone"

Everyone greeted back with Hugh standing up as he said "Jessica, let me be the first to say, welcome the Family and he hope you are happy to be here! We know you are an artificial human with extrodinary DNA and pretty pretty smart but we garantee that this family will make sure to treat you as family and make you feel loved and cared for!"

Jessica nodded and thanks and responded "Thank you sir. I was created to be with Johnny and care for him and help him at all times, and promise that I'll shall serve your son for all eternity. Now, excuse me and Johnny. We need to get out teeth brushed, take a bath, change into clothes then eat breakfast to start the day!"

Johnny nodded and got off his seat as he walked to the bathroom with Jessica following behind with Dukey not far from the two.

Lisa turned her attention to Susan and Mary as she asked "What kind of DNA did you two use to make her? Is she an android, robot or alien? Cause if she is, so help me I will-

"(Susan)No no no no! She is perfectly an artificial human with no roboting or bionic parts for that matter".

"(Mary) Apart from having incredible strenght, high proportions of knowledge, all kinds of athletic abitilities, all-fighting styles master, breathing fire-

"(Both) She is completly harmless as long as you don't harm Johnny BADLY"

This caused the two parents to look at eachother then back to the twin scientist sisters as Hugh asked "By badly, what exactly do you mean? I hope this isn't anything related to the usual punishment I give him".

Mary responded "Grounding and taking away privelages is what she allows. But unfair treatement will make her resort to 'negotiating' which isn't that bad, but if you try to give him a hiding or atleast make him cry for real-

"(Susan)it will be like in those dinasour movies where the big mother dinasour destroys the city and kills everyone because her children where either hurt or killed. Got it, mom and dad?"

The two parents nodded, with Lisa standing up and kissing both of her twin daughters on the chicks as she said to them "Thank you so much for creating her. Me and your father have been worried about your brother's future seeing as he won't be getting a job, living in his own house and marrying another woman because of his...problem. That's why we asked you both to do this."

Everyone at the table kept quiet at the thought of Johnny but the silence ended when Susan grabbed her mother's hand as she said "We know mom. Jessica will be the second greatest thing that has ever happened to Johnny along with Dukey being the first"

In the bathroom, Johnny and Jessica had finished taking there baths(AN/: Jessica used the shower and Johnny used the bath tub), here we find Johnny with a towel around his waste and Jessica with a towel around her upper body just at her chest going down just over her bubble buttox. The two flame heads were standing at the mirror(with Johnny standing on a chair) brushing their teath quietly with Dukey sitting on chair with towel around his head and torso as he said "You know. People would assume the both of you are mother and son from youre looks, height and behaviour. I'd say Johnny's life would be more crazier then before with jessica around".

Johnny and Jessica got finished brushing their teeth and walked out the bathroom with their feet still soaking wet making wet foot prints on the floor.

"So what if they think that? It's better that way then a married couple. Besides, it will help with a lot of things" said Johnny as the trio reached the room and entered. Once inside, Johnny was about to walk into to change and give Jessica some privacy but was stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around to see smiling as she said "Johnny, I'm okay with you seeing me naked. It's really not problem, and it's too stuffy to change in their since my clothes and your clothes have gotten rid of any space available. Really, it's fine".

Johnny looked at Dukey who said "I know what I said about seeing or peeking on a naked girl or seeing her 'things', but she's an exception Johnny. Go ahead". Johnny nodded and and looked at Jessica as her towek fell down to her feet revealing her gorgous naked body with her skin being the same skin tone as Johnny but nice and smooth and clean, and her round and perky D-cup breasts were in full view as was the rest of her body with small red line running down to her crotch so to speak.

Johnny on his part was blushing as he said "Hehe. I never thought a woman's body would look this...gorgeous before. If it makes you feel any better, I think you're beautiful Jessica".

Jessica smiled and place both hands on her hips as she said "Thank you Johnny. That means a lot to me, as you are the first and only person who has said that to me."

Dukey eye rolled as he stood on his hein legs and said "Ooooookay Johnny. Enough with Stairing at her headlights and crotch. Just drop it and wear your cloths already! Doggy needs to eat and sniff some buts and find some never-before pee'd on trees for today so LET'S HUSTLE!"

Johnny's towel dropped to his feet making Jessica blush as she said to herself "Just as I believed...wow(giggles) You really are extrodinary"

_**Later**_

Here we find Johnny and Jessica sitting on the coach watching some TV with Dukey sitting on a chair of his own reading a news paper.

"Ugh! I watched this cartoons last week! This is boring!" Said Johnny as his face fell on Jessica's lap.

"Johnny, If cartoons are that boring then why don't you just set up the game station so we can play. If that's boring to then why don't we just go outside like I asked" said Dukey flipping the page of his news paper.

Jessica brushed Johnny's hair as she said "I say let's go outside and play by the pool! A good swim will help you stay in shape and your games are sort of lame considering you finished them all".

Johnny say up and said "Your right, let's just go outside for today. Tomorrow I need to do all the homework I was given so let's spend the day as much as we can!"

Dukey raised eyebrow as he thought 'That's funny. Normally Johnny would have just resorted to going to the lab to maybe get never-seen-before cartoons from the future, but instead he listened to Jessica. Maybe she isn't bad at all'

"Race you to the pool! Last one get's to eat 2 days worth of Dad's meatloaf!" Said Johnny

Jessica stood up as she said "I'll be there soon. I just need to go to the lab to get something". Johnny nodded and ran off with Dukey to the pool, with jessica going upstairs to the laboratory.

**The Lab**

The doors slid open with Jessica walking and closed. The flame-headed woman looked around for mary and susan, and found the both of them standing at window swooning as they were looking at something.

Jessica walked up to the two twin sisters as they had their back facing Jessica. Jessica smirked as she rubbed her hands, and without any warning she slap Susan and mary's bums making the two sisters yell in suprise and Pain as they jumped and landed on their buts. They quickly stood up and glared at the smirking servant of their little brother as they both yelled "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!

"Oh I just did it for know reason! Say I need to borrow some constaction drowns to build me a car. Say no and I'll break everybody in your bones and that boy you two closet pervs keep looking" said Jessica. Susan and Mary faces became red with steam coming out there ears and yelled "WERE NOT PERVERTS!"

"(Mary) and what do you need a car for anyways! It's not like you are going anywhere Jessica. Aren't you supposed to be with Johnny and Dukey?"

Jessica narrowed her eyelids with her eyes turning blck and glared deeply at the two sisters as she spoke in a sweet tone "Listen you two dum brods who are obessed with a boy why doesn't even know them or like them! I asked for construction drowns to build me a car and you will give me them or I will rip that Gill of yours limb from limb. Am I clear?"

"(Both)Y-yes! Don't hurt Gill! Just don't hurt Gill!"

**Backyard; At the pool**

Johnny(wearing a pair of red shorts) was taking a swim with Dukey relaxing on a pook chair as he tanning.

"Ah! Nothing like a good hot tanning! After this, I need to go the park! I hear there are some new trees they planted and I want to be the first to smell them!" Said Dukey.

Johnny stopped swimming as he got out the pool and gave Dukey a blank look while saying "Seriously? Are those the only things you wanna do today Dukey? Why not go on. Butcher shopping spree? Go to the forest and hunt down some bunnies or maybe go to the nearest dog competition?!"

"Doggy wanna relax, not sweat and get heat stroke! Deal with it!"

The Doors of the house leading to the backyard opened showing Jessica dressed in very cute bikini wearing a sexy black bra that only covered her nippes leaving the rest out in the open to see and a very slim G-string that completly exposed her but cheeks.

"(Dukey)Uh, Jessica. With all due respect, that bikini is too 'revealing' to be worn in public. What if Gill next door sees you or maybe anothet male neighbour".

"(Johnny)Yeah I agree with Dukey. But maybe just for today seeing as it's the afternoon and Gill isn't any nearby. But next time, wear something that doesn't expose you, alright Jessy?"

Jessica nodded and blushed as she smiled at Johnny while saying "As you wish Johnny. I only wore these one since you like looking at me that much. And I like the nickname you gave me! Now then, how about we-

Before Jessica could finish, Johnny's father who was in the house cleaning shouted "Johnny, Sissy's. Parents are gone for day so Sissy's will be here untill Five in the afternoon!"

Just then Sissy walked saying "Hey Test. Hey Johnny's dog and" looked to see Jessica as she continued "Hey Johnny's mom. Like the new look you did. Although it's to tomboy-ish for your taste".

Dukey chuckled as he said "Hehe. Told you people would think your Johnny's mom"

Johnny walked up to Sissy with Jessica following behind and said "jessica, this is girl I go to school with and her name is Sissy. Sissy this Jessica and she is myyyyyyyy-

"Girlfriend" said Jessica. Silence occur for few seconds then left as Sissy left loudly then said "As if I'm gonna believe that. Johnny doesn't even know the first thing about girls. His not romantic, his too gross, to stupid and way to young to start dating girls! AND, you are waaaaay to old to be his girlfriend anyways"

Johnny looked down with a frown but gasped in surprise as he felt he was being picked up and saw it was Jessica placing him on her shoulders as she saif "Well I'm not an ordinary girl and FIY, you don't know Johnny like I do. And romance is overrated"

Johnny smiled then smirked as he said "Hey didn't you tell me that you were gonna have a better weekend then me at school yesterday, Sissy?"

Sissy scoffed as she said in return "Whatever Test".

So then everyone played by the pool then left to go play tag at the park, then they all walked to the arcade to play games then came back to the house since it was 5:00pm meaning Sissy had to go home.

_**3 hours later**_

Here we find Johnny, Dukey and Jessica sitting in Johnny's room as Dukey and Johnny were playing video games and Jessica was sitting next to Johnny cheering him one. The two flame heads wore dressed in there blue and pajamas wearing no socks or shoes.

"(Jessica)Come on Johnny! You can beat him!"

"(Johnny)I am beating him Jessy!"

"(Dukey)No your not!"

With the press of a button, Dukey won the round making Johnny and Jessica groan in irritation at loosing again to the putch as Jessica said "14th time in row Johnny. I guess his just too good"

"(Johnny) Ugh! Don't remind me!"

Dukey stood up and did dance as he chanted "I win. I win. Uh huh! I win. And now I get to have another steak!" Then a steak came flying right into his mouth making hin close it, chew and 'Hmmmmm' at the juicy taste hitting his taste buds. Johnny turned to Jessica as he said "Well it's been a long day of fun even though I didn't have any candy. Can we sleep now, Jessy? I'm tired!".

Jessica nodded as she and Johnny got and hoped into bed with Dukey turning off the light and sleeping in his mini bed next th Johnny's.

"(Johnny) Hey jessy, I forgot to ask. What did you want from the lab when you there today?"

"(Jessica)I'm having the construction drowns of your sisters build me something I'll show you on Monday. It's pretty cool. Trust me, your gonna love it

"(johnny)Hey Jessy...thanks for what you said today. To Sissy."

Jessica smiled as she pulled Johnny close to her as she said "Johnny. I am your servant in more ways then one, but because of laws in this country, creating an artificial human or DNA testing without a license is illegal and your sisters and parents will be sent to jail for a very long time. I told that girl I'm your girlfriend to make her not question you to much. But if you want, I can be your reeeeeaaal girlfriend".

Johnny smiled as he responded "That would be cool, Jessy. I'd like that. Goodnight...girlfriend".

Jessica smiled and kissed Johnny on the forehead as she said "Goodnight to you too...boyfriend".

**END!**


End file.
